Broken Lives Broken Hearts
by Thesda
Summary: Faith Swersky Bosco


Title: Broken Lives, Broken Hearts

By: Bethesda  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Faith/Swersky  
Spoilers: Through season 6  
Category: Romance/angst/friendship  
Summary: Bosco is hurt after Monsters, Faith is By his side. Swersky Comes in and everything changes.  
Disclaimer: They are not mine  
Authors Note: Just an idea I had so enjoy please review. So with out further ado....I present Broken Lives, Broken Hearts

Fred's words stuck in her head, "It's over Faith, it's over," echoing over and over like a birdcall in a canyon. She sat in Bosco's hospital room listening to the steady breathing of the life support machine that was keeping her partner alive. She watched the steady rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, the simple movements, the stillness of the man she had known to be one of the most active men she had ever known even when he was down and out for the count.

Her silent tears fell down her already tear stained cheeks. She let out a very small sob as she leaned in and took his still hand. She held it. She thought of all the good times, the not so good times, times she just wanted to wring his neck. The soap truck incident, her own recent injury when she helped him with noble and when he got it on with the captain's daughter in her seat memories just flooded her mind.

She thought of his "falling" and how she held him and when Fred had his heart attack and she had called him useless, and even though she didn't want him there he was, he even got her children so they could say goodbye to their father possibly for the last time. Her tears fell harder as she thought of the conversation she had with Lieutenant Swersky earlier.

"_Monroe said you were going to see his mother. I can tell her."_

"_It should come from me."_

_  
"He's gonna make it, Faith."_

_  
"You didn't see him."_

_  
"He's Bosco."_

"_He's not Superman."_

She was ripped from her thoughts by her name being called. She turned slowly, pushing her hair out of her eyes. Silence filled the room.

Lieutenant Daniel Swersky sat in the waiting room at Angel of Mercy Hospital. He sat there and watched Davis, Sullivan, and Bosco's mothers come in and out. He had gone in but didn't stay long. He couldn't it was Bosco, Mr. Arrogance, Arrogance Personified, Mr. Fly by the seat of my pants Bosco, not sick Bosco, not he may never be able to function again, Bosco. He hadn't seen Faith but he knew she where she was, sitting by his side, keeping a vigil as she had done with Emily's overdose.

He got the nerve to stand and go back to Bosco's room. He leaned against the door jam quietly watching Faith next to Bosco. He heard her sob and stepped into the room, "Faith" he said waiting for a response. Nothing. "Faith" he said again, still nothing. "Faith" he said this time she turned. He watched her turn "Are you alright" he asked stepping closer.

Faith turned and stood from her chair. She looked at Lieutenant Swersky and more tears fell. Her knees were weak. She had told Rose about Bosco being shot failing to mention that it was because he was saving her. She took a step forward, her knees gave, and as she fell she sobbed, her heart breaking.

He had never moved so fast in his life. He stepped forward and caught her as she fell he dropped to his knees with her as she cried. He was sure that Bosco would jump from the bed tubes and all push him out of the way and hold Faith himself. "Shhhhhh It's ok Faith."

She held his coat and sobbed, "Bosco" she said kept saying over and over like a broken record. "Bosco Why." He rubbed her back as she cried and he held her.

"Because Faith it would have been you other wise," he said, "Because he loves you Faith and because he couldn't live with you in that position again." He said tightening his grip, "Because he couldn't live without you"

She cried for a good hour. She pulled away finally and looked at him, "Thanks Lieu" she said, "I needed that" she looked up, "I need to call my parents," she said

"Anytime Faith, go ahead I have paperwork to do" he said, hugging her one last time and helping her up. He watched her go to the phone and he left with out a second glance or thought. "If only she wasn't his," he said as he left Angel of Mercy Hospital.


End file.
